1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit and associated method to compare contents of counter circuits.
2. Related Art
Electrical circuits are typically required to compare different electrical signals comprising data. Comparing different electrical signals comprising data may be time consuming and require extensive circuitry which may be costly. Therefore there is a need to provide a simple low cost electrical circuit to compare different electrical signals comprising data.